Luthori General Election 3934
32 | popular_vote1 = 2,942,468 | percentage1 = 24.28% | swing1 = 2.58 | image2 = | leader2 = Peter Buckley | leader_since2 = 3925 | party2 = Progressive Conservative Party | leaders_seat2 = Orange | last_election2 = 7.67%, 28 Seats | seats2 = 74 | seat_change2 = 46 | popular_vote2 = 2,076,226 | percentage2 = 17.13% | swing2 = 8.74 | image3 = | leader3 = Vanja Glossop | leader_since3 = 3928 | party3 =Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat3 = Orange | last_election3 = 11.73%, 40 seats | seats3 = 63 | seat_change3 = 22 | popular_vote3 = 1,699,833 | percentage3 = 14.03% | swing3 = 2.61 | image4 = | leader4 = Vincent Wilkinson | leader_since4 = 3926 | party4 = Choice | leaders_seat4 = Geharon | last_election4 = 17.27%, 61 Seats | seats4 = 61 | seat_change4 = 0 | popular_vote4 = 1,650,592 | percentage4 = 13.62% | swing4 = 3.48 | image5 = | leader5 = Daisy Fuller | leader_since5 = 3917 | party5 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat5 = Geharon | last_election5 = 11.15%, 40 Seats | seats5 = 47 | seat_change5 = 7 | popular_vote5 = 1,242,041 | percentage5 = 10.56% | swing5 = 0.71 | image6 = | leader6 = Augustus Dam | leader_since6 = 3912 | party6 =Social Democratic League | leaders_seat6 = Geharon | last_election6 = 12.34%, 44 Seats | seats6 = 32 | seat_change6 = 12 | popular_vote6 = 927,704 | percentage6 = 7.65% | swing6 = 5.20 | image7 = | leader7 = Mathias Kohler | leader_since7 = 3926 | party7 = Alternative | leaders_seat7 = Geharon | last_election7 = 7.57%, 24 Seats | seats7 = 31 | seat_change7 = 5 | popular_vote7 = 856,289 | percentage7 = 7.07% | swing7 = 0.36 | image8 = | leader8 = Toby Fallon | leader_since8 = 3926 | party8 = | leaders_seat8 = Geharon | last_election8 = 34 | seats8 = 24 | seat_change8 = 10 | popular_vote8 = 724,286 | percentage8 = 5.98% | swing8 = 4,18 |map_image = |map_size = |map_caption = | title = Imperial Chancellor | posttitle = Imperial Chancellor after election | before_election = Vincent Wilkinson | before_party = Choice | after_election = None | after_party = |color1 = 3C0068 |color2 = 0000FF |color3 = 6495ED |color4 = FF7519 |color5 = FFD700 |color6 = FF0000 |color7 = 4CBB17 |color8 = DC241f }} Luthori General Elections take place every four years. All parties that competed in the last election are currently due to compete in the next election. All 455 seats in the Imperial Diet were up for grabs, A total of 11,994,693 votes were cast, putting turnout at a miserable 16.03%. Competing Parties The same parties that competed in the 3930 election competed in this election. Centre-Right to Right Wing * Luthori National Union Party (NUP) * Progressive Conservative Party (PCP) Centre * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Liberal Alliance (LA) Centre-Left to Left Wing * The Alternative (A) * Choice © * Social Democratic League (SDL) * Luthori Vision (LV) Results This election will be remembered as the total collapse of the political left in Luthori. The former state bearing Choice Party lost over 3% of the legislature and the SDL lost nearly 8%. The newly formed left party Luthori Vision sunk down to 6% and became the smallest party. The Alternative and the LDP almost held their ground. On the other hand, the political centre-right and the right made huge wins and totally took this election by storm.The big winner of this election was surely the PCP which won over 70 seats in the Diet and had the biggest net gain of any party. Following the election, Choice, Alternative, and Luthori Vision disbanded and a snap election was called as a government could not be formed.